Jealous? Me? No
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [OneShot]'You are jealous,' Remus grinned. 'I am not,' Lily denied. 'Yes, you are. You can't stand seeing James with another girl.' [Marauders' Era, 7th year]


**Title: Jealous? Me? No...  
Rated: G  
Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era  
Genre: Humour  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

Lily Evans searched the library for her Arithmancy project partner, Remus Lupin. Remus had always been the sanest member of the Marauders, but she had to admit, the others had matured _somewhat _during their sixth year. Potter definitely seemed more grown-up -for him that is- and became her Co-Head for their final year.

'Hey, Remus,' the redhead greeted the tired werewolf, sitting down. She took out her work, inkpot, and quill.

'Hey,' he grinned. He showed her the problem he was working. 'See, I figured these out, but I am not so sure about this one. Can you look it over?'

No answer.

Remus looked up to find her staring at something, or rather someone, behind him.

Lily Evans was a top student and was rarely distracted. She had no interest whatsoever in James Potter, so Remus found it quite amusing to find her glaring at James with another girl.

'What's Potter doing with Tiffany Whiteheart?' she asked gripping her quill tightly. 'I didn't think he even knew her.' She said referring to the Ravenclaw.

'I don't know,' Remus shrugged. He really didn't care. James maybe one of his best friends, but he didn't tell Remus everything. 'Why do you care what he does anyway? Can you check this over?' he asked showing her the parchment with the Arithmancy problem.

He was ignored... again.

'Lily!' he snapped, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

'Is she _touching_ him?' she slapped Remus's hand away. 'Now she's laughing at something he's saying! Is she whispering something in his ear?' she hissed. Her eyes were twitching.

'Oh...kay... maybe we should head over to the Common Room,' Remus suggested.

'No,' Lily replied, still looking over at James and Tiffany. 'I want to watch.'

'Well, you aren't going to,' he grabbed her arm and dragged a reluctant Lily away.

000

'You're jealous,' Remus stated once they were settled and working in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'No, I'm not,' Lily huffed. 'I just think it's highly inappropriate behaviour.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't you give the entire student body detention then? Now making-out on Madam Pince's desk would be considered _highly_ inappropriate behaviour.'

'What are you implying, Lupin?' she asked looking away, unable to meet his eyes.

'I think you can't stand seeing James with another girl,' he stated matter-of-factly. 'You like to think of him as yours. You got used to him chasing you and now it's like a second nature to automatically reject him. It feels weird that he's not constantly asking you out anymore.'

'Your point?'

_'You are jealous. You are jealous_,' Remus chanted in singsong voice.

'I am not,' Lily defended.

'Don't deny it, you are,' he smirked widely.

'Nah-uh,' she shook her head.

'Ah-uh,' he disagreed. 'Face it, you want him.'

That was the last straw, and Lily was completely ticked off. 'For the last time, Lupin: _I am not jealous_,' she took out her wand and hit him with a spell before leaving the Common Room.

000

A few minutes later, James came in only to be attacked by a very pissed-off..._chicken?_

Nonetheless, he could recognize the angry, amber eyes of the werewolf -well now, were-chicken- anywhere. 'Moony?' he asked confused. 'What happened to you?'

'Bluck! Cluck-cluck-cluck!' Chicken-Moony hopped around frantically.

'Okay, wait, I'll change you back,' James was so glad that he was good at Transfiguration.

When Remus was changed back to human, he was pissed tremendously, and an angry werewolf was never a good thing. James didn't notice though.

'I thought you guys were working in the library...' he spoke, 'I was just there with Tiffany. She has a crush on Sirius and I just set them up for a date. Also gave her some pointers about Padfoot.'

'You were setting her up with _Padfoot?'_ Remus asked in disbelief.

'Um, yeah,' James replied. 'By the way, what happened to you?'

'Lily,' he muttered. 'She's one crazy lady.'

'Wow,' James chuckled, whispering quietly. 'After all our full moon adventures, I never would've considered you a ... well, chicken.' He started laughing.

Remus randomly conjured up a bucket of slimy slugs and dumped it over James's head. His bespectacled friend stopped laughing as Remus stalked out of the Common Room.

At that moment, Sirius glided down from the dorm room. 'Whoa,' he halted; looking at a slime covered James. 'Nice, Prongs, real nice. It's like something I would do," he grinned before marching off.

James growled after him, irritated, before ascending to the seventh year's boys dorm to clean up.


End file.
